1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to testing and diagnostic analysis internet modems and in particular to a software based broadband diagnostics system for testing and diagnostic analysis of xDSL and cable modems and routers at the customer premises, and their associated cable facilities.
2. Related Art
The devices, features and functions described herein are intended to address shortcomings in traditional testing methodologies implemented to diagnose and troubleshoot xDSL and cable modems, and their associated wire-line based facilities. There are currently a variety of test sets, systems, software platforms and the like that provide testing of these devices, but the broadband diagnostics system described herein addresses additional unique and specific needs, including (but not limited to) combining multiple testing capabilities, platforms and architectures into a single system. The broadband diagnostics system introduces new features and functions to improve testing and troubleshooting capabilities, as well as providing new ways to actively compare analytic data. While the broadband diagnostics system utilizes both wired (PC's, laptops, desktops, main frames, test systems and other devices) and wireless technology (like smartphones, pads, tablets and other communications devices), the examples and drawings herein were limited to operation from a standard PC only. This was done to ease understanding and provide clarity to the submission.
From the discussion that follows, it will become apparent that the present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with the prior art while providing numerous additional advantages and benefits not contemplated or possible with prior art constructions.